The Love Between of Us
by Ssalram
Summary: "Army..apa kau tahu kemana Exol? ah maafkan aku.. aku menggangu kalian..lanjutkan saja" kata Carat. "Reveluv,Iconic! Sudah kubilang mereka memiliki hubungan, KALIAN INI!" "Hah.. sudah kubilang jika ingin menciumku di tempat yang tertutup bodoh" kata Exol. "kenapa aku yang salah sayang.. " Army pun tak mau kalah. "Sayang! hei sayang"(WARNING FANDOM FF, DLDR, Yang baper dilarangbaca)


**Title: The love between of us**

 **Rated: T M**

 **Type : Random FF**

 **Cast: ArmyExol**

 **Genre: romance general**

 **Disclaimer: Cast dan random bukan milik saya walaupun beberapa random itu keluarga saya, kecuali alur cerita**

WARNING WAJIB BACA

Ini random romance antara Army dan Exol mungkin agak susah membayangkan nya dan agak aneh jika suatu random menjadi seseorang jadi yang jijik ataupun tidak suka tidak apa apa untuk mereview dengan bahasa yang baik atau keluar dengan baik baik pula.

Tidak diharapkan seorang pembaca yang men" **dewa** "kan idola nya dan membuat kolom review menjadi lapak untuk **War**.

Keluarga kecil saya ada tiga : **Exol, Cassiopeia, Yellkies** jika ada kesalahan dari pengetahuan Fandom lain bisa memberitahu saya dan ff ini dibuat pure romance ya bukan **_saling unjuk gigi antar idola_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 21 september**

"Diam lah! Papa ku memenangkan Daesang lebih dari Ayah mu!" Kata Exol.

"Kau yang seharus nya diam! Ayah ku memenangkan piala billboard kau tahu! Mereka terkenal" kata Army tak mau kalah.

"Papa juga tidak kalah terkenal! Exordium dot memiliki tempat megah untuk konser kau tahu!"

"Ayolah mereka pergi ke Amerika kau tahu, ah kau tidak tahu tentu saja kau tidak pernah pergi ke sana" kata Army mengejek.

"Si bodoh ini, aku tahu tentu saja Amerika, kau saja yang tidak tahu Dubai bukan? huh sudah kuduga"

Mereka terus menerus beradu argumen untuk mendebatkan siapa yang terhebat di antara ayah mereka berdua di bangku mereka masing masing.

Carat yang dibelakang tempat duduk mereka pun mendesah lelah.

"Aku heran kenapa mereka masih saja duduk satu bangku seperti itu" kata Nctzen.

"Entah lah, padahal paman Exo dan Paman Bts baik baik saja, tapi mereka terus seperti itu" kata Reveluv.

"Berani bertaruh dengan ku mereka memiliki hubungan" kata Carat.

"Hei... yang benar saja, jika ingin mengarang sesuatu jangan terlihat bodoh seperti itu" Once pun menyahuti.

"Benar.. mereka? yang seperti anjing dan anjing itu Pacaran?" Kata Igot7.

"Hei! bisa saja hal itu terjadi" sanggah Carat.

"Dan mengapa seperti anjing dan anjing? Bukankah biasanya perumpamaan memakai kata anjing dan kucing?" Tanya NctZen.

"Seolah anjing dan kucing jika bertengkar tidak separah itu, itu sudah memasuki tahap anjing dan anjing yang bertengkar" kata igot7.

"hahaha" tawa pun terdengar oleh lelucon igot7

"Apa tidak ada yang percaya padaku?" Tanya Carat.

Mereka pun menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Bahkan kau Iconic?"

"Ya.. agak susah untuk membayangkan mereka memiliki hubungan semacam pacaran.. mungkin?" Kata Iconic.

"Aku percaya dengan mu, aku yakin mereka pacaran!" kata Inner circle heboh.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari bagaimana perlakuan Army kepada Exol walaupun terkesan suka bertengkar, Army akan menjaga Exol dimanapun" kata Inner circle

"Yayaya terserah" kata Igot7 yang tidak percaya mereka berpacaran.

Tetapi hanya terlihat carat dan inner circle yang percaya membuat carat sebal

"Huh.. bertaruh denganku yang kalah harus membelikan yang menang Starbucks versi besar dan light stick baru.. bagaimana?" Kata Carat.

"Benar! Aku ingin kalian semua kalah" kata Inner circle kukuh bahwa Army dan Exol pacaran.

"Deal" kata yang lain.

"Yang setuju mereka pacaran angkat tangan"

Dan tak ada yang mengangkat tangan kecuali Carat dan inner circle.

"Huh lihat saja akan kuperas kalian" kata Carat kesal tak ada yang percaya dengan nya kecuali inner circle.

"Yang setuju mereka saling membenci angkat tangan" kata Inner circle.

Terlihat Iconic, Reveluv, Once, Igot7, dan Nctzen setuju dengan opini ke dua.

"Hah.." desah inner circle pasrah.

"Ayo kasih batas waktu.. agar kau dapat mentraktir kami secepat nya" kata Once semangat.

"Huh.. percaya diri sekali kalian semua" cibir Carat.

"Walaupun mereka terlihat tidak berpacaran sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan aku tetap akan percaya bahwa mereka Pacaran" kata Inner circle.

"Bagaimana jika batas waktu hingga 30 september?" Usul Iconic.

"Yah anggap saja untuk mempercepat kami untuk menang" lanjut Iconic

"Setuju.. " kata yang lain.

"Hei sudah kubilang mereka Pacaran" kata Carat.

"Benar, apakah kalian tidak melihat tatapan yang diberikan Army ke Exol?" Tambah inner circle.

"Tatapan kebencian dan persaingan maksud mu.." kata Nctzen.

"Haish, bicara dengan kalian sama saja berbicara dengan Netizen.. keras kepala" kata Carat.

"Sst, diam bodoh kau tidak lihat dari tadi Netizen melihat kita?" Kata Igot7.

Memang benar sedari tadi Netizen melihat mereka dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Diamlah, nanti dia akan menulis berita yang berjudul **Carat dan Iconic bertengkar? Apakah dua fandom ini mengibarkan bendera peperangan** , kau tahu sendiri Netizen selalu melebih lebih kan sesuatu" kata Once.

Namun tetap saja mereka beradu argumen dengan suara kecil menyuarakan pendapat mereka.

Mereka terlihat seperti ingin membuktikan bahwa yang mereka yakini itu benar hingga..

"Huaaa, Army jahat padaku, Kuadukan kau ke kak Cassie!" Kata Exol kesal dan keluar kelas.

"Untung tidak ada guru" gumam Igot7.

"Yak! Dasar pengadu" kata Army sambil mengejar Exol.

"Yah.. kurasa Exol tidak hanya mengadu ke kak Cassie sih, pasti dia ikut mengadu ke Kak Elf, tahu sendiri kak Elf sayang sekali dengan Exol" kata Reveluv.

"Yah.. kau tahu lah, kak Elf itu kakak laki laki idaman! " kata Once yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Hei aku juga kakak laki laki terbaik pada mu, Once" kata Igot7 cemburu.

"Yayaya" kata Once menanggapi dengan setengah hati.

"Benar apalagi Kak Elf berpacaran dengan Kak Cassie, mereka pasangan sempurna apalagi kak Cassie sangat cantik!" Kata NctZen .

"Yup, dan sebentar lagi kita akan mendengar ceramah kak Cassie yang datang dengan kak Elf yang menemani nya"

Benar saja beberapa menit kemudian Kak Cassie berjalan sambil menarik Telinga Army dengan kuat.

Dan Exol ada di pelukan kak Elf yang posesif.

"Aduh..aduh.. Kak Cassie ampun, bukan aku yang duluan" kata Army membela diri.

"Bohong kak! Army duluan yang membahas papa ku" adu Exol.

"Yak Exol! Jangan mengadu seperti ini hanya karena kau punya kaka.. aduh kak Cassie lepaskan aku jangan menarik telinga ku seperti ini" kata Army.

"Cassie sayang? Lepaskan saja ya..kasihan Army" kata Elf yang entah kenapa berbeda hari ini.

Walaupun Kak Cassie galak dan suka tak kenal ampun namun selalu menurut jika Kak Elf sudah berkata seperti itu.

"Yah.. Kakak kenapa seperti ini sih" rajuk Exol melihat Army menyeringai puas ke arah nya.

"Sst, kakak tahu rahasia mu sayang, kalau bertengkar dengan kekasih jangan lama lama nanti kangen" kata Elf berbisik ke arah Exol hingga membuat Exol merona.

"Tidak kok, kakak mengada ngada!" Kata Exol mencoba menyangkal.

"Kakak itu punya Pacar, tentu saja kakak tahu gerak gerik orang yang sedang berpacaran" kata Elf menyeringai puas.

"Sayang ayo kembali ke kelas, dan Army.. Jaga Cassie mu dengan baik ya" kata Elf membuat orang lain bingung

Namun dapat membuat Army salah tingkah

Melihat Elf berbisik hingga membuat Exol merona membuat teman teman yang lain penasaran.

"Menurut mu apa yang sedang di katakan kak Elf ya?" Tanya Igot7

"Entah lah" kata Reveluv

"Jangan berbicara tentang taruhan kita Army dan Exol kesini, cepat cari bahan pembicaraan yang lain" kata Carat buru buru.

Exol pun duduk di sebelah Reveluv, sedangkan Army yang duduk di sebelah Carat pun bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Army.

"Kami sedang.. em.. membicarakan Kak Elf iya benar hahaha Kak elf" kata Iconic terbata bata.

"Kak Elf? Ada apa dengan kakak ku?" Tanya Exol.

"Yah.. kau tahu.. bagaimana Kak Elf bisa berpacaran dengan Kak Cassie, itu yang kita bicarakan" kata Carat menjawab dengan lancar.

"Ya benar, aku kan tidak terlalu paham Kak" kata Nctzen yang baru menjadi keluarga Sm.

Walaupun Nctzen adalah adik Exol namun berkat program akselerasi ia dapat berada di kelas 2 sma, setingkat dengan kakak kakak nya.

"Memang nya bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Army

Carat pun bersedia bercerita kepada Army sebelum..

"Jadi.."

"MRS KANG DATANG KE SINI CEPAT BERESKAN KEKACAUAN INI" teriak Melody selaku ketua kelas.

Keadaan kelas pun ricuh dikarenakan mereka melakukan bersih bersih sekejap.

Exol pun hampir jatuh jika saja Army tidak memegang pinggul Exol untuk menahan nya.

Namun sayang.. dikarenakan kerja cepat mereka yang berisik, hanya Carat dan inner circle yang melihat nya.

"Aku semakin curiga dengan nya" kata Carat kepada Inner circle.

"Aku juga"

Tbc/ End

Huaaa apa apa an ini kok malah ngakak sendiri ya ngeliat nya.

Yang Baperan sama Bias nya gak usah dibaca ini buat seru seruan doang.

Kalo ada tanggapan mau lanjut atau nggak ya?

Disini lebih banyak tanggapan temen temen nya Army sama Exol, dan biasanya kalo Army sama Exol tengkar bawa bawa prestasi papa papa nya jangan BAPER.

 **Q: Disini Army nya Cowok trus Exol nya cewek kan? Kenapa?**

 **A: yup, dan suka aja gitu bayangin nya.**

 **Q: kok gak Aeri/eri sih?**

 **A: itu sebutan sesama Exol sedangkan Exol disini cuma satu.**

 **Q: mereka pacaran ya?**

 **A: baca lagi deh, hehehe**

 **Q: lanjut gak ya?**

 **A: tergantung.**

 **Q: yang cowo siapa aja ya?**

 **A: Army, Carat, Iconic, inner circle, Igot7, Nctzen sama Elf sih sejauh ini**

 **Q: yang cewek siapa aja?**

 **A: Exol, Reveluv, Cassiopeia, Once**

 **Q: Netizen itu apa ya?**

 **A: Cowok tapi ember kayak cewek tukang bikin gosip di kelas mereka ya bisa dibilang lambe turah nya korea dah.**

 **Oh iya kalo ada kesalahan dalam penyebutan Fandom komen yang benar ya tapi baik baik jangan nge gas.**


End file.
